


Better The Devil You Know

by divineshewolf



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blasphemy, Crossover, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fire and Reign!Michael, Loss of Virginity, Mentions Whipping and Breeding, Multi, Nun!Reader, Oral Sex, Possessed Sister Mary Eunice, Religion Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, priest!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divineshewolf/pseuds/divineshewolf
Summary: Father Langdon, the new priest at Briarcliff, receives a warm welcome from Sister Mary Eunice by offering him the purest of presents…you.
Relationships: Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/Sister Mary Eunice/Reader, Michael Langdon/Sister Mary Eunice/You, Michael Langdon/You, Sister Mary Eunice/Reader, Sister Mary Eunice/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Better The Devil You Know

“Keep up (y/n)! There are things we need to go over before the new priest arrives.” Sister Mary Eunice calls out as you tread hastily behind her, looking over the clipboard in your hands.

It’s 1964 at Briarcliff Manor, a sanitarium for the mentally ill, and about a month ago, after Sister Jude was released from her position, her assistant Sister Mary Eunice took over, which was only the first unfortunate event because almost a month later, Monsignor Timothy committed suicide (a very disappointing act for a priest to do) and now there was a new priest coming to be in charge.

Father Langdon was his name.

Mary Eunice wouldn’t tell you any more information, but she was captivated by his arrival as if she knew more about him than she let on. Instead of revealing details to you, her aide, she bombarded you with tasks to prepare for him. Starting at six in the morning, you were forced to pick up the slack in cleaning up bedpans, making bread in the bakery, and mopping up the foul-smelling vomit in the day room.

If you didn’t know any better, you would think she was being intentionally cruel today but was it because she was nervous about the new priest? Being the new administrator must be a difficult job and the new priest needs to be impressed if she wanted to remain in the position – perhaps she just wanted everything to be perfect and asked for your help to ensure that it was.

You continue to follow her from the foyer and up the spiral staircase, checking off what tasks have been completed and which are still in the process of getting done.

“The crematory has been cleaned and the nurses have cleared and swept the infirmary. There is still a matter of sweeping the female ward. Would you like for me to go and do that now, Sister?” You ask sweetly when suddenly Mary Eunice pauses in her tracks, whipping her head around to flash you her big, light brown eyes, her blonde bangs sweeping over them from under her black and white headpiece as she gave an innocent, lopsided grin.

“No…no, you’ll come with me to greet Father Langdon.” As you nod at her request, she raked her eyes down your habit, almost scanning your covered figure, and meets your eyes again with hunger and lust flaring in her pupils, flapping her long, full lashes. “He’ll enjoy your company.”

With those words, Mary Eunice turns back around and strolls towards (what was now) her office. You swallow the hard knot in your throat, feeling uneasy by her statement but brushing it off before moving quickly and entering the room after she did.

_…Meanwhile, outside the sanitarium…_

A faint yellow cab pulls up in front of the large, brick building and Michael leans forward to look out the window, smirking to himself as he takes in the sight of the architecture and chews on a piece of cinnamon gum.

“Here you are, sir! Briarcliff Manor…that’ll be one dollar and ten cents!” The cab driver exclaims.

“Of course. One moment…” Michael looks around and pats his pockets, pretending to search for money, and once the driver’s attention shifts, Michael raises his hand and flicks his fingers which whips the man’s head to the side and his neck snaps instantly. Michael takes the gum from his mouth and reaches around the front seat to put the gum in the dead man’s shirt pocket, patting it gently as he carefully watches the people on the steps beside the car. “Thank you, my good man.”

Smoothly, Michael comes out of the car and closes the door behind him. It’s as if the world slows and the air is swept away as all the eyes of those who linger outside are on him, admiring the tall man with short, strawberry blonde curls and his strange but enchanting aura. He knows exactly what his presence does to humans, particularly weak ones, and as they all gawked in his direction while he strides up the steps, it was clear this place was filled with easy prey.

Holding his hands behind his back, Michael strolls inside the front door and into the foyer, noticing the statue of Saint Mary and he chuckles under his breath as he looks around but a young nun greets him just before he reaches the staircase.

“Hello. Can I help you?” She asks, her mouth curved into a smile as she trails her eyes from the shiny leather of his boots, up to his long, black peacoat to the white tab at the base of his throat, signaling the white-collar under his black dress shirt. Her eyes widen when she realizes who he is. “Oh! You must be the new director…um, Father Langdon, correct?”

Michael's heavenward gaze falls to the woman, meeting her eyes with a low, cunning stare that shines in his icy blue pupils. “You’re absolutely right.” His calm, velvety voice unnerves her, and she gulps hard, unable to look away from him.

She finally clears her throat and looks towards the staircase, but Michael takes note of the tension in her body and hunger washes over him, urging him to play with her until he remembers to be patient – there was plenty of time to have his fun. “Um, yes, well…Sister Mary Eunice is expecting you. Y-You can follow me.” She stumbles over her words before she quickly turns to walk up the staircase.

Michael grins and saunters behind her, staying close on her tail to adore the way her hips sway under her habit, imagining how nervous she’d really be to discover true evil has been walking amongst them, and how it’s counterpart had just strolled through the front door. Well, only a matter of time now…

_…Back in the administrator’s office…_

Mary Eunice sits behind the small wooden desk as she adjusts the papers scattered around. “Sit.” She orders and you obey, sliding into one of the small chairs in front of her, placing the clipboard on your lap. Mary Eunice stacks all the folders inside the drawers and leans back in her chair, laying her heeled feet up on the desk, watching you with this bloodcurdling stare as the room filled with deafening silence.

“Is there a specific reason I’m here, Sister? The new director will want to speak with you, but what input do I offer?”

Mary Eunice smirks deviously, reaching into the top drawer of the desk and pulls out a pack of cigarettes. Your brows crease as she pulls one out and sticks it between her lips, her eyes locked with yours while she strikes a match and lights the end. You’ve never seen her smoke before which concerned you, but it was more the fact that she was breaking the rules.

“You know you can’t smoke that in here, Sister.” You explain cautiously and Mary Eunice inhales the cigarette smoke into her mouth, pulls the cigarette from her pink lips, and blows a gray cloud into your face.

Coughing lightly and waving the smoke from around you, Mary Eunice holds the cigarette between her two fingers, leaning her elbows on the desk and biting her lower lip as she trails her doe eyes over you like you were the tastiest snack she’d ever seen.

“You’re such a goody-two-shoes…it’s pathetic.” The word flicks off her tongue, stinging your pride and your jaw drops slightly hearing Mary Eunice say something so cruel. She was always the kind, sweet sister you’ve come to adore but she had been acting entirely different lately and it worried you.

A knock comes against the door and you see Mary Eunice’s face light up as she rushes to put out the cigarette in the ashtray inside the desk, and she sits up straight and leans her chin on her fist, grinning as she continues to stare into your eyes. “Come in!”

The door slowly opens and the young nun who greeted Michael downstairs stands in the doorframe. “Sister Mary Eunice? Father Langdon is here to see you.”

“Well, what are you waiting for? Send him in.”

The young nun moves back from the door and Michael steps into her place. Mary Eunice stands to her feet, taken back by Michael’s angelic features and confident posture…the perfect creature and a true heir.

You hesitate to turn around but when you finally do, Michael’s attention is immediately on you, his eyes piercing yours, just as his charm instantly mesmerizes you.

“Welcome, Father Langdon. My, aren’t you a looker.” Mary Eunice slides from behind the desk and stands beside you, placing a gentle hand on your shoulder. “Isn’t he, (y/n)?”

A chill runs down your spine and Michael notices easily, shifting his intrigue into the opportunity presented in front of him. “And who might this be?” Michael asks, closing the door behind him as he moves closer to you.

Your heart pounds against your chest, watching the beautiful man dressed in all black, his plump, pink lips pursed and his jaw sharp and clenched; it makes your mouth water how intense and handsome he is. How could a man make you feel so weak? It was strange and insanely impossible to resist.

“This is Sister (y/n) (y/l/n), my lovely assistant, here to help welcome you.” Mary Eunice explains, lightly squeezing your shoulder and you nervously smile at him.

“It’s a p-pleasure to meet you, Father.” Your shaky voice amuses Mary Eunice and your smile fades hearing her giggle. “Um, I should go check on the inmates now.”

As you try to stand, Mary Eunice immediately shoves your shoulders down to push your back in your seat. Michael graciously moves into the seat beside you, facing you, maintaining his longing stare. “Nonsense, you’ll stay here…with us. I brought you here for a reason,” Mary Eunice states, looking at Michael and thrilled by the desire in his hungry, fixed look. “She is your _gift_.”

Your heart drops into your stomach and you whip your head to the side. “Excuse me?”

With your mind racing, questioning everything Mary Eunice has said and done, this anxious feeling of what could be happening overwhelms you. What did she mean by gift? Why is Father Langdon looking at you like a meal? It made no sense, but Mary Eunice wouldn’t let you go.

“Such a pure and delicate thing, yet still holds the darkest desires. I thought it’d be fun to help her reveal them.” Mary Eunice confesses and Michael chuckles, finally glancing up at her.

“Disguised as a nun?” He adds.

“And you, a priest, my son.” Mary Eunice breathes and as she does, her eyes flash a bold yellow color before they fade back to brown and it ignites an unholy flame inside Michael. He runs his tongue over his top teeth and shifts his eyes back to yours.

“How delightful.” He coos and although you can’t see her eyes change, the conversation is enough to unsettle your nerves further.

Disguise? Son? Your head swam with confusion and the mischievous look on Michael’s face let you know that you were in a risky predicament. “I don’t know what is going on between the two of you, but I want no part in it. I will take my leave now, Sister. Father Langdon.”

Mary Eunice rolls her eyes and Michael scoots his chair closer to you, knocking the clipboard from your lap and laying his large hand above your knee, the unexpected touch making you jump slightly.

“Oh, do I make you nervous, darling?” He drawls, inching his hand higher up your thigh. “Tell me…are you a virgin?”

You swat his hand from your leg, stunned by the question but also by his sensual touch that made you feel a warm tingle…down there…between your thighs.

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business!”

Mary Eunice leans down beside your ear and presses her wet lips to your cheek. “No need to be coy with us, _Sister_. We know everything…” she whispers venomously against your skin.

Leaving a trail of her warm saliva on your face, Mary Eunice lifts her head and nods at Michael, urging him to keep going. Michael puts his hand back on your leg and your breath hitches in your throat. “Go on, (y/n), tell us the truth.”

“I…I am. Virtue is p-principal to God.” You stammer as his hand slides higher.

The mocking uproar of laughter that erupts from Mary Eunice and Michael shakes the room, making you feel small and foolish.

“You know there’s no God, right?” Mary Eunice remarks and her words place horror along your face.

“Why would you say something like that?!”

“Because it’s the fucking truth.” Michael spits, “but if this idea of God and worthiness is so critical to you, why do you dream of having your tight pussy filled with someone’s cock?”

His vulgar words are like a slap to the face as he squeezed your upper thigh, digging his long, calloused digits into your habit while Mary Eunice massages your shoulders with her delicate fingers. You blink furiously as your pulse races.

“I…d-don’t. I don’t.” You mutter, examining the beautiful curls that caress Michael’s face.

It’s clear you are lying as you stutter through your words, your chest tightening, and Michael watches as your body tenses and the air becomes difficult for you to breathe.

“Come now, (y/n), don’t you know lying is a sin?” Mary Eunice hisses, snatching your headpiece down off your head and tossing it to the floor, startling you. “First, impure thoughts and now telling lies. How will you ever repent?”

“No…no, that’s not true. Father, I swear.” Your pleading tone excites the devilish duo, their hands making your body heat rise and you can’t seem to keep the sinful thoughts away.

Embarrassment and shame collide as warmth runs through your vagina. It’s immoral and wrong, but Michael's free hand grips your waist and an ache erupts in your guts, leaving you feeling uneasy and feeble.

“I just don’t believe you, sweetheart. Why else would you be imagining how it would feel to have me inside you?” As his other hand finds your hip, he gathers your habit, raising the hem a few inches and hiking the fabric up as he stares deep into your eyes.

You open your mouth to protest, the truth burning your soul, but the words catch in your gullet. Was it so obvious? Were the dark desires stirring within you that easy to read?

“We can help you repent and relieve you of all those nasty thoughts.” Mary Eunice purrs and you press your lips and thighs together.

“I can smell how soaked your pussy is.” He teases, continuing to raise up your long dress, the hem reaching your knees. “Do you want me to make you feel good? Show you what you’ve been missing?”

“B-But…but my vows, I-I can’t –”

“Fuck your vows.” Mary Eunice snaps, interrupting you.

“What good is being loyal if you can’t enjoy what you so desperately crave?” Michael licks his lips seductively and you swoon at their luscious glint. “Here, let me show you.”

Your heart pounds against your chest and your nerves turn cold, but you do nothing to resist as Michael seethes with need and urgently settles the long fabric at your waist.

He sinks to his knees and pushes your legs open, hooking his arms under your knees and lifts them, forcing your ass slide to the edge of the chair.

A nervous squeal escapes your lips as you look down to see Michael kneeling between your legs - a priest, a man of God…but even now you were doubting his authenticity.

Michael eyes the red, lacy panties you’re wearing and grins sadistically and feral and almost predatory. “How sinful, Sister.”

Mary Eunice's eyes widen with lust as Michael hooks his thick fingers in your panties before dragging your panties to one side and gazes over your pure, glistening folds, revealing the hot flesh that’s never been touched but is utterly drenched for him as your legs rest on his broad shoulders. You suck the air through clenched teeth, your lips trembling with distress.

A part of you wants to object now but before you can say anything, Michael spits a wad of saliva on your pussy that dribbles down into your ass until he licks a heavy stripe up your slit, making you gasp and jolt back in surprise.

Once he has a taste, Michael becomes ravenous and shoves his mouth to your sensitive flesh, sucking furiously on your clit and lapping up every inch of you on his tongue.

The pleasure overwhelms you, it’s a new and peculiar sensation that you can’t help but surrender to, throwing your head back and releasing lewd moans from your throat.

Mary Eunice grabs your chin in her soft hand and spins your head to the side to look into your fluttering eyes.

“Mmm, does it feel good to have your virgin pussy eaten?” She teases and you nod in a daze, intoxicated by ripples of ecstasy as Michael growls into you, sending vibrations through your core.

She pressed her mouth against yours, aggressively sucking on your lower lip, devouring your tender skin and moves her hand to one of your breasts, kneading it between her fingers.

The kiss is full of malice and greed, teeth clashing, as Michael’s tongue is fervent, and carnal, worshiping your fleshy pink center as he sloppily flicks his warm tongue up and down your wet heat.

Mary Eunice moans into your mouth, slipping her tongue between your lips, and a soft whimper eludes you as you relish in how exquisite her tongue feels, how she tastes like cherries and Michael glances up, delighting in your wicked kiss with the _devil_.

Michael manically ravishes your intimacy, losing control to make you drown in pleasure. You rip your mouth away from Mary Eunice, crying out from the unfamiliar pressure in your gut, tangling your hands into Michael’s silky locks, pulling tightly as you whimper and buck your hips into his face.

“Oh, Lord, forgive me!” You scream out and in seconds, the fire in your core tears you apart and your body clenches, rolling your eyes back to see stars as you arch your back.

Michael eagerly swallows all your juices, still sucking on your swollen bud as your body shakes before you collapse. You push his head back, the lasting stimulation too much for you to bear, breathlessly trying to regain your wisdom.

God would never let you into heaven now. Because of your indiscretion. Because of your _weakness_.

“What was that?” You pant raggedly, confused by the vivid explosion you felt inside you.

“That was an orgasm (y/n).” Mary Eunice informs you. “And I have to say, it was quite lovely to watch. No longer an innocent, virgin nun.”

Water wells in your eyes and you shut them in defeat, the tears dripping down your cheeks as sadness fills your heart, for your lost virtue but also from how you enjoyed your indiscretion immensely.

Michael shifts back and stands to his feet, letting your legs drop and pushing your underwear to cover your sex, his porcelain chin sticky and shimmering with your arousal with a smirk tugging at the corner of his reddened lips.

“Don’t be pitiful, darling. You tasted delicious.” His voice low and alluring, the wickedness in his eyes still burning.

You shook your head with disgust. “Dear God, I’m going to hell!”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Mary Eunice giggles and strolls between you and Michael, playfully hopping up on the edge of the desk and slipping off her headpiece before shaking out her long, blonde locks. “You’ve had an awakening. Embrace it.”

What did this mean for you? No longer pure? No longer glowing in the lord’s light? As you open your eyes and survey the two tempting creatures, you understood that they somehow manipulated it, but it was still you that gave into the sexual acts…and it was you that still wanted more.

“You both are vile monsters!” You scowl at them and they begin chuckling cruelly, with absolutely no trace of remorse, sharing respectful glances with one another.

“Don’t act like this isn’t what you wanted.” Mary Eunice runs her tongue over her rosy lips, the same need in Michael’s eyes mirrored in her as she examines you. “And still want, apparently.”

“The power of sex,” Michael growls from his chest, removing his coat and tossing it to the chair behind him. His hand gingerly trails to the front of his pants and he grips his clothed cock, exhaling heavily. “You want me to be the first to stretch out that pretty pussy? Because I’d love to.”

At that moment, you realize how soaked your panties are, as they cling to your sticky folds, coated with a mixture of your cum and his saliva.

And the ache in your core returns with a vengeance, seeing the muscle in his jaw twitch.

‘ _You will not certainly die, the serpent said to the woman,_ you think, _for God knows that when you eat from it your eyes will be opened, and you will be like God, knowing good and evil.’_

“Exactly, Sister.” Mary Eunice chimes in, like she just…heard what you were thinking. “You are finally comprehending. All of it is just crap someone made up to keep you from being who you really are…from being free.”

You sniffle and wipe your tear-stained cheeks with the back of your hand, finally allowing yourself to be completely taken over by your sexualities as you rise to your feet.

“Yes…yes, I want you to have me.” You divulge to Michael, inhaling his cinnamon scent.

He snakes his arm around your neck and fists a clump of your hair in his hand, tugging your head back as he leers over you. “I have to warn you…my dick is mighty, and I’ll only be gentle in the beginning.”

Your mouth goes dry just as he pushes his perfect lips to yours, kissing you passionately and electrifying every nerve in your body when a sweet throat clears for attention, breaking the two of you away from each other and glance to Mary Eunice.

“I want to play. I’m all juicy and everything.” She drawls as she slips up her habit, revealing her black, thigh high stockings and black lace panties. “Come, (y/n), I’ll be your forbidden fruit.”

It’s nearly an instinct that calls you to escape Michael’s grasp, a heated excitement that gives you the courage to approach Mary Eunice and spread her legs wider, bending over as she leans back on her palms, intrigued by your boldness and watching you do as Michael did. Pushing her panties to the side, your mouth waters as you stare at the dripping treasure between her thighs, meeting her eyes to ask for permission the closer your face gets to her sex. A simple nod from Mary Eunice is enough to drive your face into her vagina, feasting on her, recalling the motions of Michael’s tongue inside you.

You moan at the way she throbs on your tongue, tasting her wetness as you lick broad stripes through her slit and Mary Eunice is enraptured by your talent, immediately grabbing a fistful of your hair to shove your face deeper into her. “Fuck! Mmm, just like that. Ravage me.” She coaxes you, giggling before she releases powerful moans with her head falling back, keeping you in place with her hand.

Michael tilts his head to the side, focusing on the view and listening to slick noises your tongue makes against her center as you suck and lick her pussy frantically, always flitting your eyes up to see the pleasure sprawled across her flushed face.

He groans wantonly with desire as your hands wander over Mary Eunice’s supple thighs, sucking her clit (the same act Michael did that made you close to fainting) and her eyelids flutter with evident bliss until she looks at Michael who’s palming the frustrating bulge in his slacks and she flexes her index finger to motion him to come over and join. 

Without hesitation, he unzips his pants and pulls out his thick erection, impressing Mary Eunice so much that her jaw drops and even a part of her questions how he will fit in your unscathed hole. Just as you drag your tongue from her ass to her (practically leaking) pussy and kiss her clit, teasingly so, Mary Eunice mutters a word. “ _Salamander_.”

And you flash your pupils up at her as Michael rushes to raise your habit to your waist, exposing your ass before he fiercely tears your lacy panties to shreds and discards them to the floor, impatient to feel your tight muscles around him. You scoff at his rough actions when he kicks the inside of your foot to part your legs wider then he lines his flushed tip to your entrance and rubs it along your sopping folds, causing you to gasp from his hot, stiff skin.

Michael gently begins to shove his cock inside you, the unaccustomed invasion forces a cry from your lips, and you are about to throw your hands back in protest, but Mary Eunice grabs your wrists just as Michael possesses your hips in his large hands, the tip of his cock clenched by your constricted opening stirs the insatiable flame in him and he gradually pushes more of himself into your core.

“Oh, my, God! Shit!” The shriek you elicit as your pussy engulfs his girth resonates around the room, his cock ripping you in half as he stretches your walls around him, making his cock fit within you. He pauses once he’s completed filled you, letting you adjust to being so full. The burning sensation is almost unbearable and overwhelms you, it’s excruciating and agonizing but you work to relax and soon the searing pain subsides.

“How does that feel, Sister? Having such a massive dick fill you up?” Mary Eunice implores, your cheek resting on her thigh as your legs tremble from having Michael’s erection deep in you, expanding your center to an unimaginable size.

But as your pussy throbs and more of your arousal seeps around him, you whimper and sensually grind your ass slowly against his hips. “…Righteous.” You breathe.

Michael’s heart pounds at your response and he wastes no time in pulling himself out until only his tip rests in you before slamming his cock back inside your spongy walls, over and over until he settles on a rapid and powerful pace that has your body shaking back and forth.

Mary Eunice holds your hands as she watches in astonishment, but the sound of slapping skin and your euphonious cries of pleasure riles her up and she soon guides your face back to her heat, bucking her hips to your mouth and you work to focus on satisfying her. Though the friction of your walls wildly milking Michael’s cock has you breathless and lightheaded, you consume her pussy as best as you can, delving your tongue into her core as she tugs on your hair.

He digs his fingers into your skin, pounding his hips into you as he buries his cock with every thrust. You imagine the sight of you taking Michael from behind while you eat out Mary Eunice must have the most dissolute beauty to it. A growl tears through Michael’s chest as he accelerates his pumps, the sloppy, squelching noises of your juices gushing over him ripple waves of delight through you as the pressure builds in your gut.

The brutal speed he’s penetrating you at has you feeling hazy, his heavy cock practically punishing and you’re not sure how much longer you can hold on for. But Mary Eunice reaches the edge first, singing a fiery outburst of moans as she tenses up, her cum spilling into your mouth like a waterfall and slides her juicy pussy up and down your tongue until she comes down.

Michael knows he has your undivided attention now as he tangles his hand in the back of your head, pulling your hair at the root to make you arch your back, allowing him to fuck you deeper, the tip of cock piercing your cervix mercilessly.

“Oh, yes, fuck me! Fuck me, Father Langdon!” You scream out, rolling your eyes back and clutch Mary Eunice’s hands for dear life, your senses blinded by impeccable rapture as he drains the most lurid sounds from you.

A few more seconds, a couple more snaps of his hips and your knees buckle as your second orgasm (in your entire life) splinters around you. Your body clenches and your walls flutter around him as you let out a raw, throaty moan, feeling yourself being swallowed by the intense release.

Michael follows shortly behind, taking himself out of your pussy before he cums with a strong and powerful roar, spraying his hot load all over your ass.

You collapse to your knees, panting as you try to catch your breath, feeling the warm liquid dripping down your skin as Mary Eunice and Michael looked down at you.

“Hmm, perhaps we broke her,” Michael states, tucking his limp dick back into his pants.

Mary Eunice snorts and jumps down the from the desk. “Humans.”

It feels as though you are in another state, almost transcendent but at the same time, you feel nothing – alertly numb. Truthfully, the whole affair is a blur.

You climb to your feet, the soreness of your pussy and pin and needles in your legs makes it difficult for you to balance with your habit falling around your lower half and sticking against your ass from some of Michael’s cum while the rest ran down the back of your thighs.

“Listen (y/n),” Michael whispers in your ear. “It’s better to reign in hell than serve in heaven.” He gives you a keen smack on your ass before sitting in the chair where his coat hung.

“Run along, Sister. Father Langdon and I have things to discuss.”

Without another word, you turn and limp out of the room, wondering what kind of evil has Briarcliff and you in its grasp. _Better the devil you know than the devil you don’t,_ you thinkas you head to the infirmary to rest.

Michael chuckles as he hears your last thought before moving out of range. When he meets eyes with his maker, she does not look pleased. Mary Eunice stands in front of him, her mouth set in a hard line and her brows creased.

“You’re upset. Why?” Michael sighs, knowing this could not end well for him.

“I thought I made myself clear when I told you to impregnate her.” She snarls, inching closer to him.

It was true. The devil wanted Michael to have an heir and make some poor woman who was easily corrupted to birth it. But Michael enjoyed your company and your pussy entirely too much that, in the end, he didn’t want you to suffer (and die) so he pulled out.

“At the last second, it seemed far too cruel. We had fun with her. Let’s choose someone more pitiful and boring for the task.”

Mary Eunice lunges at him and pinches his ear between her fingers. His _right_ ear. Revealing his mark to her and when she presses her finger to it, Michael groans in agony from the scorching pain she is creating with her touch.

“That wasn’t your decision to make!” With her strength that exceeded his own, she lifts him up out of the chair and forces him to bend over the wooden desk. Using her mind to keep him there as she yanks down his pants to his ankles, unveiling his bare, round ass.

She saunters to the wooden cabinet in the corner and opens it to look over the various canes stored inside.

“Father, please. I didn’t mean to disobey. I will breed another, I swear it!” Michael pleads, attempting to dissuade her from her choice to penalize him. Mary Eunice grins with evil intentions as she selects the short rattan cane with red handle.

“Oh, I know you will, but don’t pretend like you won’t revel in this, boy.” The **Devil** stands behind him and to the side, smoothing the stick over his flesh and the **Antichrist** winces in preparation for thrilling pain. “And I better hear you count.”

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: this was a story I wrote on my last blog (theinevitableprophecy)


End file.
